


Un Amor

by sinapirain



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Oops, Who am I, i didnt know what to put in the summary, oh look another fanfic, when inspiration strikes at 12 am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinapirain/pseuds/sinapirain
Summary: Moments in the lives of Peter Parker and Michelle Jones inspired by quotes.





	1. 2029

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! After i wrote Promise, I wanted to keep writing for this pair but inspiration was bleh. I had this idea for a while where each chapter of the story was inspired by quotes i like, either from authors, characters in stories or just people in general. I hope i don't take too much to finish it and i don't know if there will be a lot of chapters, depends on how many people like it i guess lol.

_“It is enough for me to be sure that you and I exist at this moment.”_

_\- Gabriel García Márquez, One Hundred Years of Solitude_

 

* * *

 

 

War is a very distant concept. You see it in movies, you see a documentary about WWII on some TV channel at 9pm while eating potato chips on your couch and you cry because _how_ could people be so _cruel_? You hear about it from the people that fight in them or the people that lived in the middle of it. But there’s only one way to actually understand it, and that is to live it yourself.

Peter Parker had no other choice. He was a superhero; he had superpowers and that classic guilt, which both combined made him feel responsable if something were to happen and he did nothing about it. So, he went to war, because it was the right thing to do. He needed to save people, to protect them from evil things they couldn't protect themselves.

But to be honest, it just fucking _sucked_.

He saw death everywhere; people screaming, the sound of explosions, being alert all the time, trying to protect himself and everybody else- including his teammates-. It was absolutely terrifying. And, as if it weren’t enough, he was worried about _her_.

He knew Tony made a plan to protect their families and loved ones from the hell they were living. But that didn’t take Peter’s worries away. He just wanted this to stop so he could go back to Michelle and buy that damn house they talked about (well, hopefully it was still standing) and live happily ever after because why the fuck not?

Well, apparently that is not how life works out. He needed to stay alive, save the world and _then_ see his girl.

 

* * *

 

 

The only moments in the middle of all of it where he was not on the edge of _loosing_ it, was when he got to hear her voice. Every now and then she was able to send him short recordings which he could play in his suit. Aunt May also sent them, and he recorded for them as well, and they made him feel very alive.

_“Hello loser, I bet you’re having real fun out there, but don’t have too much okay? At least not without me.” She laughed softly._

He chuckled, trying to suppress the tears that were forming in his eyes.

 _“I miss you Peter, so much, and I know you’re doing great because you’re amazing and you’re so brave Peter, don’t even doubt it for a second.”_ He could the seriousness in her voice, accompanied with soft sniffles and it broke his heart to know that she was trying not to cry for him, for all of them. _“The little kids I’ve met in the compound are crazy about you. They look up to you so much, you know. Just like I do. You are our hero.”_ He was definitely crying then.

 _"I am good, don’t worry about me,”_ she said, as if she knew what he was thinking, _“people come to the compound injured and I try to help, it actually feels really nice, to be useful that is.”_ This woman was going to be the death of him if the war didn’t kill him first.

_“Anyways, I love you-“_

“Peter we have to go.” Tony interrupted. Peter sighed. He stood up, ready for another battle and wishing it would end soon.

 

* * *

 

 

“Soon” was actually two more months of constant fighting. “Soon” meant Steve Rogers dying in the middle of the final battle, besides Tony. 

He had seen horrible things that repeated like a loop on his nightmares. But seeing his mentor, the man he learned to love and admire so much, staring at his friend lying in his arms, with lifeless eyes looking at the distance, broke something in him. Peter felt all the weight of a simple word: _unfairness_. Good people shouldn’t die like that. Steve Rogers didn’t deserve that. Tony didn’t deserve that. The Avengers, Michelle, Aunt May, his family and friends didn’t deserve any of that. They were good, caring, kind people that made him who he was; people that made the world a better place.

But when they said that good things happen to good people, they forgot to say the most important part: bad things happen to them, too.

 

* * *

 

When Michelle saw an unconscious Spider-Man being carried to the compound with a broken leg and cuts all around his body, she only felt one thing: _gratitude_. Wounds could be fixed, endless nights of her trying to patch him up in her room after patrols taught her that, but death couldn’t. Her Peter was alive, that was all that mattered to her right now, because she had the right to be selfish _goddammit_ , because they won the war, because he kept his promise, because he came back.

They carried him to a private room where several doctors attended him while Michelle and May waited outside. It was pure agony, to have him so close and not seeing him just _breathing_ made Michelle’s chest hurt.

After what felt like an eternity, the last doctor came out of the room, informing them Peter was awake, thanks to his impressive healing factor, and wanted to see them. Michelle decided May needed a moment with her nephew, which the other woman gladly accepted as she entered the room, closing the door behind her.

Michelle and May had a wonderful relationship. The first one saw a strong, kind woman who would die for her nephew and would protect with everything she had the people she cared about. Aunt May saw in Michelle a determined, fierce woman who made her nephew happy and kept his feet on the ground. That was all she needed, and she trusted Michelle with her everything, which was Peter.

After a few minutes of standing up, Michelle sat down, closing her eyes and resting her forehead on top of her knees. She was trying to think what she would say to him, or what he would say to her. But her efforts were futile, when all she could really think about was _him_ , in his pure essence.

The not-so-joyful part of her brain started whispering at her sentences she tried to suppress every day she spent away from him. _What if he had died? What if they had lost? What if the world, the world they become to love so much, had disappear forever?_ Those thoughts were terrifying, but she shooed them away. She couldn’t- rather wouldn’t, let _what ifs_ ruin her reality.

May came out of the room, leaving the door open only a few inches. Michelle got up fast, and maybe she shouldn’t have because she felt dizzy for a moment. Aunt May squeezed tenderly both of Michelle’s arms with her hands, and grinned at her. “He is very eager to see you, dear.”

_Oh, If only she knew how much Michelle wanted to finally see him too._

 

* * *

 

Michelle opened the door slowly, she did not dare to look at him for some reason. She closed the door and finally faced him.

He was grinning at her, with that boyish smile she fell in love with on sophomore year of high school. His hair was very short, his knuckles where red and scratched, he had a cast around his right leg and some stitches on his left forearm. Nevertheless, under all those wounds, was Peter.

She practically ran to him, and just hugged him, or at least tried to, being careful not to hurt him. He enclosed her in his arms, resting his face on her shoulder blade, breathing in her scent, that always made him weak on the knees and reminded him of everything good in the world.

“I’ve missed you so much MJ.” He sighed, still engulfing her with his presence.

“I’ve missed you too, loser.” She looked at him straight in the eyes. “I love you so much Pete."

"I love you too, so much Michelle". They closed their eyes and touched foreheads. A brief moment filled with silence passed between them.

“I’m so sorry MJ.” Peter said suddenly, and he looked like he was on the verge of crying.

“What the hell for?” Michelle asked, raising an eyebrow.

“For doing this to you, for leaving your side, for making you worry for me.” Peter stared at her with watery eyes. 

“Peter just shut up.”

“What?”

“You just helped save the world. You saved children. Listen to me, Peter Parker,” She put the palms of her hands on his cheeks, “you spent months fighting endless battles to save millions of people, who don’t even know who you really are. You’re the most selfless person I have ever met. So, don’t you dare feel guilty or sorry for the greatness you did.” He kissed her then, because this girl was the world to him, because she was there for him always, picking him up when he most needed it. Because she was his hero. They were in the present, together, and in that moment nothing else mattered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I recommend reading my other work titled "Promise" because it kind of gives you an idea for this chapter. Anyways, peace out!


	2. 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! This took me a while, but I'm happy how it turned out. I decided to name each chapter the year that chapter happened, for it to be easier to follow. I'm going to pretend homecoming happened in 2017, although there's a whole dilemma about that on the web. Also, the title of the story comes from the song "Un Amor" by Gipsy Kings, I love the melody and I have heard it since I was a kid, so it holds a special place on my heart. Anyways, I hope you guys like this one!

“I got you to look after me, and you got me to look after you, and that’s why.” 

— John Steinbeck, _Of Mice and Men_

* * *

 

Michelle Jones didn’t have what people called friends. She wasn’t sad about it, really, it was just that people were a lot of work, and friendship came with caring about that person. Caring came with expectations, which usually just end up disappointing you. So no, she didn’t have friends, only acquittances, or at least that was what she wanted to believe.

The thing with Michelle was that, although she gave the vibe she didn’t care, she did. A lot. And it was a problem because caring meant being vulnerable, to give people the power to hurt you without having a choice or without being able to stop it.

But Freshman year of high school changed that part of her. She became closer with the decathlon team members. Each had their own traits and quirks, and they were good people, even Flash. When she became captain, everybody took her seriously and she didn’t have to pretend to be somebody she wasn’t. She was Michelle Jones, captain of the decathlon team, certified bookworm, no bullshit taker, and Peter and Ned’s other best friend.

Turns out those two _losers_ were really good people. She kept sitting with them on lunch break, each day passing she sat closer and closer until one day she sat in front of them. Reading her favorite books was becoming difficult while they talked to her, for she was interested in talking to them too, surprisingly (or _not_ ).

Time passed, it was sophomore year and you could say they were a trio. She went to Peter’s every Friday to watch a movie, then read while the boys built lego sets (which she thought was cute, don’t judge). They studied together, practiced almost everyday for decathlon together, ate take-out together, and even one time Peter and Ned went to her house, which was very interesting for her parents, since Michelle never invited people home.

The three of them also walked from school to the train station where she and Peter took the same train, given they lived close to each other. And because Peter was just _Peter_ , he walked her home everyday, or almost everyday. So, she complained each time because she could walk herself home okay? She didn’t need a bodyguard. She also didn’t need his lame jokes, hearing his laugh, feeling his arm touch hers when the sidewalk was crowded, him gently grabbing her to stop her from falling on her face because she was distracted by his boyish smile and didn’t realize there was a trashcan on her way. No. She didn’t need any of that.

_Peter you don't have to do this. I can walk myself home. She rolled her eyes at him._

_I know MJ, but walking is nice and I live very close anyways. Besides, who is going to save you from falling on your face everyday? He shrugged, grinning at her._

_Ha, ha, ha. So funny, Peter, you should totally be a comedian you know? She said sarcastically, trying to hide her own grin._

Thus, she should’ve seen it coming. It was a matter of time, really, because such was her luck.

 

* * *

  

Yes, Michelle liked Peter.

Oh, and she also knew he was Spider-Man, since what happened in DC.

She was very observant, and those two, Peter and Ned, couldn’t be subtle about anything even if their lives depended on it. Hearing constant whispers, Peter disappearing at random times then seeing him with a bruised cheek or a cut, him being late at almost every activity, not showing up somedays at all, and all of the other events that happened previously just made sense when she thought about it. She felt stupid, really. Everything was right in front of her, she should’ve known from day one. 

But anyways, she knew the truth, and although knowing it can be very liberating, this time it wasn’t. It was the contrary. Because even though she had a crush on him, he was her friend first and it kind of sucked that he didn’t trust her enough. Michelle knew that both Ned and May were aware of Peter’s shenanigans. Some days when they ate pizza at Peter’s place while watching TV, something would come up showing the police chasing some bank robbers and Peter would nervously look around. She wasn’t stupid, so to save them the trouble of coming up with scenarios that didn't’ make one bit of sense, she excused herself first, saying her parents texted her to come home or something similar. They all nodded and usually aunt May drove her home, because she was sweet like that. 

So yes, liking somebody was hard enough, but when that somebody was also Spider-Man things just were a whole lot more complicated.

 

* * *

 

One night Michelle was sitting near her window reading a book, a candle was lit and soft music played in the background. She was happy and peaceful. But Peter Parker, or Spider-Man she should say, had other plans apparently.

While she was turning a page of Pride and Prejudice, Michelle heard footsteps touching the metal rails close to her window. Then a loud hiss, followed by a knock on her window.

_What the fuck, she thought._

She looked up and saw no other than Spider-Man. She didn’t know if she should be surprised or worried. But when she looked at him better, she saw a very bloodied hand pressing on his side. She opened her window quickly and prompted him to get in. He entered her room and immediately sat on her floor, resting his head on the wall behind him.

Look, Michelle didn’t normally let strangers get in to her room at night (she would never do it), but Spider-Man was no stranger, he was her best friend (and crush), Peter Parker. So right now she was very concerned.

“Spider-Man? What happened?!”

“Oh, he-hello there cit-tizen!” He stammered, trying to be cheerful was not working for him right now. “I was fighting some robber in an alley close to here and I got a bit injured.” he chuckled, but it came more like a cough.

Seeing her confusion and worry, a _t least she looked worried, he thought,_ Peter was about to keep on explaining, but she stopped him.

“Look, spare me the details right now. You’re bleeding and my carpet doesn’t deserve that, so I’ll be right back.” She hurried out of her door, and came back seconds later with a first-aid kit. She sat on the floor near him and opened the box. Michelle looked at him and silence filled the room.

He went to grab the alcohol and a gauze but she grabbed his hand, stopping him.

“Let me” She whispered, with tenderness in her voice.

“Okay.” Peter said softly, a bit in awe at her concern. Realizing she was waiting for him to move his hand, he removed his hand from his side and a bloody wound was revealed.

She grimaced. “Well, that doesn’t look good. Don’t you think it’s better to go to the hospital? I think you need stitches man.” She glanced at him, a worried look it her eyes.

“No!” Peter said quickly, “I have a very good healing factor, I just need to get it clean and a bandage, I swear.”

She tried to do what he said, which was proven to be a difficult task giving his constant grunting and moving, but she did it. After patching him up, and cleaning everything, and awkward silence filled the room again. What was she supposed to say when Spider-Man was in her room and she knew that it was Peter Parker behind the mask?

“So, Spider-Man, you haven’t told me why you came here.”

The eyes on his suit got bigger. Peter forgot about that, he thought she was going to let it go. But this was Michelle Jones, who was he kidding.

“Yea, well, I came to the alley close to your room to see the injury. When I looked up I saw you near your window and for some reason you looked familiar.” He paused. Michelle looked at him amusingly. “And then I remembered you were the girl in DC that told me her friends were in danger.”

“You have a very good memory then.” She teased.

“Well, you’re not easy to forget.” The words escaped him before he could lock them and throw the key in the middle of the ocean. _What the hell was that? Get it together Parker! he thought._

Michelle tried to hide the inevitable blush those words caused. She look everywhere except at him.

Feeling the awkwardness and trying to get himself out of the hole, he did what Peter Parker did best: dig a deeper hole.

“Well, uhm, you look very different from everybody else-“

Michelle raised an eyebrow at that. “What is that supposed to mean?” She asked bluntly.

“No! I don’t mean in a bad way, on the contrary, you are very pretty.” He said rapidly, not thinking things through.

“Oh.”

“Ehm, I think it’s best if i go.” He got up slowly, hunching a bit. This was getting in dangerous territory.

She tried to suppress the feeling on her stomach. “Are you sure? You look like you’re hurting still.” She tried to convince herself that it was not her feelings that were talking, rather her concern for another human being.

“Yea, I’m sure, Aunt May must be worried about me and-“

“Aunt May?” Michelle interrupted him. He realized in that moment how very _screwed_ he was.

“Aunt May? I meant Aunt Jane. Yes! Aunt Jane.”

“That’s funny, my best friend’s aunt name is May, what a coincidence!” She gave him a fake smile. _Two can play this game, homeboy._

“Your best friend?” _Was that all he got from that?, Michelle thought._

“Yea, his name is Peter, Peter Parker. He’s a bit shorter than me, half lame, half cute-“

“You think he’s cute?” _What is even happening, Peter thought._

So now it was _Michelle’s_ turn to make a fool of herself. “Well, yeah I guess.” _Yes, that must be sufficient, don’t give him anymore ideas MJ, she thought._

Peter hesitated. “Look Michelle, I really should get going. Thank you for patching me up.” He made his way to the window and just before he could put a foot outside Michelle spoke.

“I didn’t tell you my name.” Peter froze. This was it. _Why was is so hard to think straight around her?_

He looked back and saw her standing there, just watching him. Michelle wanted him to tell her the secret, she really did. It was the last ting standing between them. The lying, the excuses, it would all stop. She wanted him to trust her, but she didn’t want to corner him until he spilled it. She decided she was going to forget this conversation happened and just let him go. Someday he would tell her, or at least she hoped so.

“Look man,” she sighed, “ don’t worry about it. Try to not hurt yourself.” She smiled briefly.

Peter made his way out of her room. He looked back while she closed the window. She gave him a tiny wave and closed the blinds, before he could wave back.

He stood there, hand on his side, slouching a bit. This was a bad idea. He knew MJ was very observant, and that she wasn’t fooled easily. How could he be so reckless? He practically screamed at her _“YES, I AM PETER PARKER!”_ It was the time to tell her. He trusted her, he just didn’t trust the world.

Michelle was sitting in her bed, staring at the wall, going over everything that just happened. Just when she decided to go make herself a cup of tea because tea was one of the only few good things in this world, she heard a knock on her window. She opened the blinds and there he was again, Spider-Man in all his splendor. What happened next she couldn’t have expected.

Peter took his mask slowly, revealing the face she was very fond of. Michelle opened the window and he got in. This time he sat on her bed, she followed him and did the same. They didn’t look at each other, both nervous of the consequences tonight brought. 

“Don’t think I didn’t tell you sooner because I didn’t trust you. You’re the most trustworthy person I have ever met.” He said seriously, and she got the message those words weren’t up for debate.

“I just,” he paused, “I wouldn’t forgive myself if something were to happen to you MJ, you mean too much.”

“What do you mean Peter?” She was the most observant person he knew, but sometimes she needed to hear concrete words.

“If somebody related you to me, or rather to Spider-Man, they could hurt you Michelle, just to get to me.”

“Peter-“

“And if that were to happen, I don’t know what would I do. I’ve lost too many people MJ, I’m not losing you too. I already put May and Ned in danger because they also know.”

In that moment Michelle knew what attracted her to him. It wasn’t his boyish smile, his wavy hair or that he could do eighty push-ups in one minute. Those things were all superficial, and vulnerable to change. She liked the Peter Parker that despite every horrible thing that happened to him, was still a good person. He was selfless, caring, he would do everything for the people he loved. He was a giver, not a taker. Sometimes she thought he was too good for his own good.

“If it’s any consolation I worry about you everyday.” If he was being honest, then he deserved her honesty too.

“Why?”

“I knew about Spider-Man since what happened in DC.”

“Damn, I need to work on keeping things a secret.” He sighed.

She shrugged. “Whatcha gonna do man? I’m MJ.” She teased.

“Yeah, I know,” he smiled at her. They looked at each other for a few seconds. Peter put his hand on top of hers on the bed, and squeezed it softly. Michelle felt her skin tingling, a blush forming on her cheeks. He looked at their hands and then to her. She did the same.

“Can you promise to be more careful and like, not go into dark alleys or go out super late, at least when I’m not there.” He tried to say it like a joke, but it came more like a plea.

“Peter I was born in Queens and have lived my whole life here, I think I can take care of myself. Besides, you think I haven’t seen you jumping from roof to roof near me when i’m walking alone at night?”

“You weren’t supposed to notice.” He facepalmed.

She chuckled. “Well, I wasn’t supposed to notice a lot of things but here we are.”

He gave her a small smile. “Yes, we are.”

“Can you stay here? At least till morning. You look like you’re still hurting from that wound.”

Seeing his hesitation, she spoke again. “I have a sleeping bag, and we can call aunt May, I think if she talks to me she won’t be so mad at you, but only if you want to. It’s Saturday, so you can leave early before my parents wake up.” She was rambling now, spending time with Peter did that to you.

“Okay.” He gave her a smile, while nodding.

 

* * *

 

The next morning when she woke up, he was already gone. When she sat on her bed, she saw a note on her nightstand. 

_Text me when you wake up, your half lame half cute best friend, Peter._

Oh, he was never going to let that go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. As always, comments and kudos are very appreciated and make my heart burst (lol). Peace out!


End file.
